


Misfire

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Instead of killing Dooley, Flint's gun misfires.





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a "what if" that I couldn't leave alone.

His pistol misfires.

It happens--pistols misfiring. It happens all the time. But Flint has some bizarre sort of luck that means it doesn’t normally happen when it matters.

But this time it does.

And Dooley’s pistol fires.

Silver is partway turned to see what’s going on when the shot hits him in the shoulder, and he drops. Dooley looks shocked, whether from Flint trying to shoot him or that he actually hit Silver, Flint doesn’t know, but he also doesn’t care. He flies forward, ignoring Dooley’s yell and snapping his neck, letting his body fall carelessly.

Flint stands there, Dooley’s body at his feet, letting his brain catch up to what just happened. He gasps as he realizes Silver is behind him in a crumpled heap and turns, falling to his knees and turning Silver to face him. Ragged, shallow breaths are passing Silver’s pale lips and his eyes flutter as they try to focus on Flint.

“Silver,” Flint says urgently, holding the other man’s face steady, “Silver, no. No, no, no.”

“He’s alive.”

The words are so quiet and broken Flint almost misses them. He stares at Silver and brushes a tendril of hair out of his face.

“What?”

Silver winces, making another effort to focus on Flint. “Thomas,” he croaks. “He’s alive.”

The arm of Flint’s shirt is warm with blood. A part of him is screaming at him to get help, to tend to Silver’s wound, to do  _ something _ to fix this, but it’s quiet and muffled.

“Wh--Why--How--?”

“Oglethorpe plantation. Savannah.” The word slips past Silver’s lips on a long exhale, and Flint watches the life drain out of Silver’s eyes.

“No!” Flint cries, grabbing Silver’s too still face and shaking him slightly. “No! Silver! John!”

Silver’s head falls out of Flint’s grip, lolling at an awful angle. Something terrible rips out of Flint’s chest in an animalistic roar, and he holds Silver’s head back up to rest his forehead against Silver’s. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Flint only becomes aware of the tears on his face when cool steel touches his neck. He looks up to see Hands standing in front of him, holding his sword.

“I told ‘im,” Hands growls. “I told ‘im you would betray ‘im.”

Flint opens his mouth to argue, but he’s interrupted by the distant sound of an explosion. Careless of the blade at his throat, Flint turns in the direction of the blast--the direction of the water.  _ Rogers _ . The blade leaves his throat as Flint turns back to look at Hands, who seems to have had the same thought process as him. Hands stomps past him, towards the water.

Flint looks down at the body in his arms one last time and closes Silver’s eyes.


End file.
